Hold on tight
by AagussBlack
Summary: Despues de la muerte de sus padres, Elena se ve obligada a tener que vivir con su tio y sus primos los cuales hace años que no ve, las cosas se descontrolaran en la mansion Salvatore cuando elena intente averiguar que secreto esconde su tio y del cual sus primos no quieren hablar, sin contar las cosquillas en la pansa que siente cada vez que Damon esta cerca.- todos humanos-
1. Chapter 1

**_Advertencia:_**** universo paralelo, todos humanos, hasta que me canse y convierta a todos en vampiros xp **

**_Disclaimer:_****los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de L. , CW, Julie Plac o Kevin Williamson o quien quiera que se haga cargo ahora, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos...**

* * *

La lluvia caía como baldazos de agua helada sobre mis ya desarmados rulos, mis pies extremadamente lastimados por correr descalza dolían demasiado, sin embargo no paraban, mantenían el mismo ritmo constante sobre la acera. En mis manos llevaba los zapatos que me había comprado esa misma mañana. A través de las lágrimas que caían como borbotones confundiéndose con el agua de la lluvia, podía ver como los brillos de mi vestido negro saltaban al suelo con cada movimiento de mis pasos. Estaba a una cuadra de distancia y ya podía sentir el miedo, pánico y la esperanza inundarme por completo...

-Gilbert?, acaban de ingresar- pregunte a la recepcionista apenas cruce la puerta de ingreso de la desolada clínica, eran las 2 am por lo que el silencio y la oscuridad reinaban tanto fuera como dentro del lugar.

-en urgencias, sala 2 pasillo 5, primera mano a la derecha- dijo después de echar una ojeada a la planilla que tenía en sus manos..

Seguí corriendo con el temor aun recorriendo mis venas solo que ahora estaba acompañado por una oleada de adrenalina y un poco de mareo.

Cuando llego a la sala de urgencias intento detener a una enfermera que ingresaba al lugar cargando un carrito con varias maquinas en él, pero hace caso omiso a mis peticiones y sigue su camino, no sin antes dirigirme un "espera aquí".

Me senté en unos de los asientos de la sala de espera, dejando un charco de agua todo a mi alrededor, acerque mis rodillas a mi cara e intente respirar, convenciéndome a mi misma de que todo estaría bien, eran mis papas, ellos eran superhéroes nada los derrotaría jamás, a ellos nunca nada les pasaría, jamás desde que tengo memoria nunca se habían enfermado, nunca se habían siquiera lastimado, un tonto accidente de auto no acabaría con ellos, nada lo haría, nunca.

Había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que había llegado a la clínica, tenía frío a causa de mi ropa empapada y temblaba a causa de los nervios.

-hoo aquí estas- sentí el alivio en la voz de mi mejor amiga, pero no levante el rostro de mis manos, seguí allí en esa posición, tenía miedo de moverme y que algo malo sucediera, sentí como dos personas se sentaban a mi lado, yo estaba en el piso, había llegado allí, después de que me resbalara con uno de los charcos que yo misma había provocado, cayendo de cola al suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarme, simplemente me acomode allí.

-todo va a estar bien- me dijo Matt, mientras acomodaba su chaqueta en mi espalda, eso calmo un poco el titiriteo de mis dientes, aunque no estoy segura de si fue la chaqueta o sus palabras.

luego de un tiempo, en lo que me pareció el tiempo mas largo de toda mi vida, un doctor salió de la sala de urgencia, acompañado de una enfermera, se paro en frente mío y me miro a los ojos, yo me quede petrificada, no podía moverme, no podía pronunciar palabra y no lo hice, como respuesta él se dirigió a mi primero.

-¿eres familiar de los srs. Gilberts?- me pregunto con vos tranquila y dulce. Matt y Bonnie me sostenían fuertemente de las manos

-si- respondió mi amigo- es la hija- las lagrimas que habían desaparecido momentáneamente volvían a hacer acto de presencia en mis ojos.

-como, como están?- pregunto Bonnie con la voz temblorosa. El doctor que en ningún momento había apartado sus ojos de los míos, cambio su mirada a una desolada y triste.

-lo siento mucho-y mi mundo desapareció

Solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para que todo se acabara, para que el mundo explotara , deje de escuchar ,no podía entender nada no podía sentir nada, solo veía el rostro de mis padres en mi cabeza, los veía sonreír, abrazarme, gritarme, la cara de preocupación que pusieron cuando les dije que tenía una fiesta esta noche, la misma cara que ponían siempre que salía a algún lado por miedo de que algo malo me sucediera, y ahora, y ahora solo… comencé a hiperventilar mientras mi sollozo se convertía en llanto, un llanto desconsolado. Matt me estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerme del mundo exterior como si quisiera que nada de lo que se encontraba allí afuera llegara hacia mi. Bonnie comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza mientras repetía que todo iba a estar bien, que ella estaba con migo, que todo estaría bien.

-necesitan algo?, la enfermera…-empezó el médico, evidentemente preocupado por mi estado.

-solo que se valla- le cortó Matt, como siempre desquitándose con la primera persona que se le cruza,

-claro- contesto el médico antes de retirarse, casi me siento mal por el hombre, solo que en esos momentos no podía preocuparme por los sentimientos de nadie más.

-necesitas que llame a alguien? Me pregunto Bonnie después de que me haya quedado sin lagrimas para seguir llorando

-no,- conteste poniéndome en pie- necesito ir a casa, tengo que ver a Margaret y Jeremy

-bien, te llevo -dijo Matt levantándose al igual que yo.

El camino a casa se me izo insoportable, quería llegar rápido para poder estar con mis hermanos y abrazarlos fuerte y no dejar que nada malo le pase nunca, pero al mismo tiempo me aterraba tener que enfrentarme a ellos, como le explicas a dos niños de 5 años que sus padres han muerto y no los volverán a ver.

-necesitas que me quede? Pregunto Matt una vez que aparcó en mi casa

-no, necesito un tiempo a sola con mis hermanos

-entiendo, cualquier cosa me llamas, no quiero que estés mucho tiempo sola.- sonreí con una lagrima corriendo por mi rostro, Salí del auto no sin antes dejar un beso en la mejilla de mi amigo.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, calcule que serian algo así de las 6 am, mis hermanos todavía debían de estar durmiendo. Saque mis llaves y antes de que pudiera dar la primera vuelta a la cerradura, la puerta se abrió

-Elena-exclamo sorprendida Clara, la niñera, en cuanto me vio. No fui capaz de controlar el temblor en mis labios- Ho mi niña- dijo Clara mientras me abrazaba fuertemente- todo va a estar bien mi pequeña

-no Clara- dije zafándome de su abrazo- nada va a estar bien, nunca más- clara se limito a correrme el pelo de la cara y a mirarme como lo hacía cuando era pequeña- Magui y Jer saben?

-no, no les he dicho nada, dormían cuando llamaron de hospital y aun lo hacen-

-bien ,no estoy lista para enfrentarme a ellos todavía- dije en un susurro y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación para poder cambiarme de ropa, pero me detuve frente a una puerta, la puerta de la habitación de mis padres, quería abrirla quería ver que nada había cambiando y que todo no era más que un loco sueño que había tenido a causa de algo que había tomado en la fiesta de esa noche y ahora cuando abriera la puerta iban a estar mis papas vistiéndose para ir a trabajar y al verme me iban a gritar por llegar de madrugada a casa y en ese estado. Pero no pude, no me anime, era muy cobarde como para afrontar la realidad y descubrir que esa habitación estaba vacía y que mis padres ya no estaban allí y nunca más volverían a estar, sentí un nudo en mi garganta , corrí a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama a llorar hasta que me quede dormida

-Elena?- sentí la voz de Clara llamarme desde la puerta

-si?- dije incorporándome, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado ese día

-puedo pasar?

-claro pasa, que sucede?

-lamento molestarte- exclamo sentándose en el sofá que se encontraba a un costado en mi habitación, -como estas?- me miro directamente a los ojos mientras me tomaba de la mano

-No lo sé, me siento rara, como si todo fuera un sueño

-mira sé que no estás en condiciones para hacerlo – dijo después de un rato-pero llamaron del hospital , y hay que programar el velorio de tus padres-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.- además Magui ya ha despertado y ha comenzado a preguntar

me agarré la cabeza, no quería enfrentarme a nada de eso yo sola , no estaba lista, definitivamente no.

-de acuerdo en un momento bajo-le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama

Mientras me acercaba a mi armario note que aun llevaba mi empapado vestido de anoche, definitivamente no volvería a usar este vestido nunca más, pensé mientras me lo quitaba y lo arrojaba a una pila de ropa sucia, me traía muy malos recuerdos, en eso comenzó a sonar mi móvil

-si?- conteste sin ver el numero

-como estas?- la voz de Bonnie sonó del otro lado del auricular

-mal, muy mal

-y los mellizos? Como se lo tomaron

-todavía no se los he dicho, tengo miedo

-tranquila, en unos minutos estaré por allí, se lo diremos juntas si?

- de acuerdo

-Matt estaba camino a tu casa así que supongo que en unos minutos estará por allí también- me asome por la ventana y vi a mi amigo bajando de su Audi mientras se dirigía a golpear la puerta de mi casa

-seguro- respondí con un intento de sonrisa- debo irme, nos vemos en un rato

-adiós- tire el móvil a la cama y tome una remera marrón del cajón de arriba , unos jeans que había comprado la semana pasada los cuales aun no había estrenado y recogí el desastre que tenía en el cabello con una colita alta, me mire al espejo respire profundo y baje las escaleras lista para enfrentarme a mi vida

Baje con la mejor cara que pude a fin de no preocupar a Magui, ella estaba jugando con Matt en el sillón,

- buenos días –le dije a ambos posicionándome en el sofá que se encontraba en frente de ellos.

-pensé que no te despertarías dormilona- dijo Magui acercándose para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, Matt se limito a observarme preocupado- sabes qué hora es?-pregunto la pequeña

-si Margaret, se que hora es-la tome de la cintura y la volví a posicionar en el sofá- lo siento- dije besando su frente-Matt puedes venir un momento?

Matt se disculpo con mi hermana y me siguió hasta la oficina de mi padre

-necesito que me ayudes- comencé, mientras revolvía los papeles del escritorio

-como estas?- pregunto apoyándose en la puerta

-hay que preparar el velorio y… el… entierro-dije mientras habría unos de los cajones con la llave que acababa de encontrar en el escritorio

-Magui no sabe nada aun- hizo notar mi amigo

-tienes idea de donde guardaría los documentos familiares mi papa- pregunte mientras revisaba unas carpetas y las dejaba en el escritorio

-Elena- dijo acercándose hasta mi, evidentemente preocupado

-estoy segura de que tiene un seguro por si pasaba algo así- levantè la cabeza para mirarlo, las lagrimas luchaban por salir y estoy segura que la imagen que vio en mi era lamentable

-Elena- Pronuncio mi nombre como cuando se descubre a una niña pequeña haciendo algo que no debe pero te da lastima regañarla. Sin poder aguantar la presión que crecía en mi pecho Lo abrace fuertemente mientras comencé a sollozar en su hombro. Luego de un rato me aparto y me miro dulcemente

- ve a comer algo- dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas- yo me encargare de esto

-gracias- dije mientras apretaba su mano- por todo – repuse antes de alejarme por la puerta

Margaret llego a la cocina mientras me preparaba un sándwich

- donde esta Clara – pregunte mientras mi hermana se sentaba en una silla

- salió cuando llego Matt, creo que tenía que comprar algo

- ya veo – dije mientras mordía mi sándwich

-y mama? Porque no ha llegado aún?- de pronto el emparedado me produjo nauseas- necesito que escoja mi vestido

Me tome varios minutos antes de responder

- Cariño debemos hablar.

-de que?

-vamos a despertar a Jeremy y hablamos si?

-de acuerdo, y después eliges mi vestido? No puedo andar por la casa en pijama

-si, después elijo tu vestido- la tome en brazos y subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de mi hermano

-Jer ya te levantaste.

-si, estaba buscando mi auto a control remoto. No lo viste?- estaba tirado con la mitad del cuerpo bajo la cama.

-no, no lo vi, cuando venga Clara le preguntamos. Ahora necesito hablar con ustedes- dije mientras depositaba a Magui sobre la cama

-de?- pregunto sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa

-ven siéntate... ustedes saben cuánto los amo no?

-si- respondieron al unísono

-y también saben cuánto los aman mamá y papá

- Si- dijo Magui rodando los ojos- nos los dicen todas las noches

Dios no podía hacer esto

-bien … emmm , pasa que mamá y papá se fueron

-a donde?- como les explicaba esto?

- fueron a un lugar muy muy lindo, pero que queda muy lejos …

-como se llama?- pregunto margaret

- …cielo…supongamos…

-como donde están los pajaritos?

-justamente donde están los pajaritos, pero mas lejos…

- y cuando vuelen-volvió a preguntar?

-ese es el problema, tan lejos queda que no pueden volver…

-...están muertos- afirmo Jeremy tras un momento, mirándome a los ojos, retándome a que lo contradiga

Yo solo pude abrazarlos fuertemente mientras intentaba contener el inminente llanto.

-todo va a estar bien se los prometo. Nada nos va a pasar. Yo estoy acá, yo estoy acá… repetía mientras los estrechaba entre mis brazos.

* * *

**NA: Si lo se el primer capitulo estuvo algo triste y pesado pero prometo que irà mejorando :) **

**y ya para el proximo apareceran nuestros amados salvatores 3, me costo muchisimo escribir esto sin que hagan acto de presencia esos hermosos pares de ojos pero la protagonista es Elena y queria centrarme en ella esta vez...**

**y no se olvide de dejar reviews, sea lo que sea que tengan para decirme me pondra muy feliz que lo hagan ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena ya estas lista?- pregunto Bonnie mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto

-ya casi- dije mientras revisaba mis ojeras en el espejo

-ya están todos abajo

Suspire no podía alargar mas el momento

Baje las escaleras lentamente mientras veía a un montón de gente en mi casa, gente que ni siquiera conocía, de los negocios de mi papá, de las fundaciones de mi mamá y algún que otro familiar. Todos vestían de negro, yo no pude, me daba miedo el vestirme de ese color, por lo que me había puesto un vestido bordó con mangas, el pelo me lo había acomodado en una improvisada media colita, no tenía ganas de renegar con él.

Me pase el día contestando frases de "lo lamento pequeña" y "tus padres eran grandes personas", la misma hipocresía que en cualquier funeral , estaba a punto de retirarme nuevamente a mi habitación cuando los vi, mi tío Giuseppe y su esposa; Matt se había encargado de todo el tema formal y legal de la muerte de mis padres, como el cobro del seguro, la organización del funeral, que hicieran lugar en el panteón familiar, y entre otras cosas llamó al juzgado y le informaron que mi tío Giuseppe había pedido nuestra tenencia, no veía a mi tío desde que tenía siete años creo, nunca se había preocupado ni siquiera en visitarnos, en saber de mamá, su hermana, y la última vez que había estado en esta casa mi papá lo había corrido después de una discusión, días después de que hubiesen muero mis abuelos. No quería que él se hiciera cargo de nosotros, era prácticamente un desconocido, del cual no tenía buenos recuerdos

-Elena, lo siento mucho- dijo mientras me apretaba el hombro, de seguro tenía miedo de ahogarse con tanto cariño

-sí, ya que, a todos nos va a pasar supongo-dije con humor acido

-supongo, tus hermanos?

-salieron con la niñera al parque, pensé que sería mejor si no tuviesen que pasar por esto

-me parece bien, podemos hablar nosotros dos un momento?

-en realidad creo tengo que…

-es importante

-de acuerdo- suspire- acompáñame

Llegamos a la oficina de mi papá, cerré la puerta tras mío.

-y? de que querías hablarme?-pregunte nerviosa mientras observaba distraídamente la biblioteca

-yo sé que no he estado mucho últimamente en sus vidas, y quiero disculparme

-un poco tarde no crees?

- sí, muy tarde diría yo, por eso quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido- lo mire incrédula

-en nueve años ni una llamada telefónica, ni una tarjeta de cumpleaños, y ahora mueren mis padres y quieres venir a recuperar el tiempo perdido… por favor, no te lo crees ni vos. Al grano, dime qué quieres.

-pedí la tenencia

-estoy al tanto, y te agradezco mucho el gesto pero no gracias, ahora si eso es todo…-abri la puerta- toma algunos panecillos de la fuente al salir y mándale saludos a mis primos.

-me la otorgaron Elena

-qué?!-cerré lentamente la enorme puerta de madera

-el juez me dio la tenencia

-te escuche a la primera, pero porque? Porque vos?

-tienes 16 años Elena, eres menor, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ustedes ,yo soy el único que puede hacerlo

-no lo sabes, no diste tiempo a nada, hay muchas otras personas que podrían cuidarnos así que simplemente retráctate y que nos busque otro tutor- estaba comenzando a sentirme mal, la muerte de mis padres y ahora esto, mi vida iba en pique.

-no, Elena, sa…

-porque nos odias?!- grite- que quieres?

-no los odio

-es por el dinero?! Eso es? Quieres las empresas de papá no es cierto?

- no te lo permitiré, yo a ustedes los quiero mucho, son mis sobrinos y no voy a dejarlos a la deriva, y si, cometí muchos errores en mi vida y con tu madre cometí los peores y ahora ya es tarde para remediarlos, pero no voy a hacer lo mismo con ustedes, todavía no es tarde para remediar las cosas con mis sobrinos.

-no soy tu caso de caridad

-llama a tus hermanos Elena y prepárense, esta noche nos vamos, y no es una pregunta, no está a discusión- sentencio mientras se retiraba.

* * *

- amor, tu tío te está esperando abajo

-Dile que si quiere llevarme va a tener que subir a buscarme con la policía- rodee en mi cama para seguir durmiendo, el velorio había terminado y habíamos enterrado a mis padres esa misma tarde, en cuanto volvimos del cementerio me encerré en mi cuarto renuente a salir, sabía que mi tío tenia la custodia y que iba a llevarnos, pero no sin renegar un rato antes.

-Elena, no lo hagas más difícil

-Difícil para quien?!, mi vida es un desastre, nadie la tiene fácil… el no va a ser la excepción.

-Yo creo que está teniendo un buen gesto

-Algo quiere, estoy segura, nosotros no le agradamos

-Ya cariño… -dijo mientras guardaba las cosas en un bolso- toma lo mejor de esto, con esa actitud te va a ser más pesado todo, trata de encontrarle el lado positivo

-murieron mis padres Clara, no hay lado positivo

-Elena!- llegaron Magui y Jeremy y se lanzaron a la cama mientras me abrazaban fuerte

-hey enanos! Qué hay?

-El tío dice que bajes, que se hace tarde

-Dice que tiene un tren enorme en su casa, que era de nuestro primo-comento un entusiasmado Jeremy

-Sí, conozco el tren de Damon

-también dice que hay una casa del árbol! No es genial? Siempre quise una- Magui estaba eufórica

-si- dije riendo mientras recordaba la innumerable cantidad de veces que me había caído de esa casa peleando con mis primos porque decían que los gérmenes de niña no eran permitidos en su súper guarida- pero no te va a gustar, no es una verdadera casa del árbol ademas está llena de gérmenes de niños

-va no importa, estoy acostumbrada a los gérmenes de Jer- dijo quitándole importancia—hay que preguntarle si tienen cocina- le grito de repente a su hermano- para saber si llevo la mía

Ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación, yo los observaba con una sonrisa.

-y no sería bueno ponérselos fácil aunque sea a ellos?-pregunto Clara, mientras cerraba mi maleta y se iba sin darme tiempo a contestarle.

* * *

Odiaba cuando mis rabietas terminaban mal, sobre todo cuando, al que iba dirigida mi rabieta ni siquiera se enteraba de que había estado haciendo una. Bajaba del auto con mi mejor cara de mal humor, tratando de evidenciar mi inconformidad, pero Clara tenía razón, a mis hermanos tenía que ponérselas fácil, ese era mi trabajo, y por el momento, y solo por el momento, esto era lo mejor para ellos… pero en cuanto el panorama mejorara, nos largábamos de esa casa.

-Le he encargado a la mucama que prepare una habitación especialmente para ti – dijo emocionada Victoria, la esposa de mi tío en cuanto pusimos un pie en la enorme mansión.

-Y nosotros?

-Ustedes también tienen una habitación para ustedes solos y es súper divertida- dijo mientras tomaba a Jeremy en brazos.

-genial somos las personas más afortunadas del mundo- respondí sarcásticamente mientras retiraba a Jer de los brazos de Victoria

-puedes cambiar un poco el humor?-pregunto en un susurro mi tío-no estás siendo graciosa

-no intento serlo, y no, no puedo, naci con este humor, tómalo o déjalo - respondí con sonrisa arrogante

-wowo! Pero que tenemos aquí, la casa se ha convertido en pensión y no nos dijiste nada padre ?- la voz de mi primo mayor nos distrajo

-discúlpalos, todavía no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos- explico Victoria. Mis primos bajaban de las enormes escaleras con mirada intrigante

-ellos son sus primos, los hijos de..

-los recordamos papa-respondió Stefan, el menor de los Salvatore, mientras me dirigía una sonrisa- bueno, creo que no ha todos- añadió una vez que fijo la mirada en mis hermanos

-ellos son Magui y Jeremy, los hermanos de Elena

-que buenos conocerlos- dijo Stefan mientras bajaba a la altura de mis hermanos- yo soy su primo Stefan- mis hermanos nerviosos se escondieron entre mis piernas

-y a que debemos el honor de la visita?- pregunto secamente Damon que se encontraba de brazos cruzados unos pasos detrás de Stefan

-se van a quedar con nosotros

- interesante-exclamó Damon

-y por cuánto tiempo estarán visitándonos- pregunto un entusiasmado Stefan.

-ellos van a vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante-anuncio Giuseppe, Stefan lo miro con curiosidad, Damon clavó sus ojos en mi.- sus padres han tenido un accidente así que serán parte de nuestra familia de ahora en mas, por favor les ruego que los traten como tal- los ojos de Damon seguían fijos en mí, lo cual me estaba poniendo incomoda, su mirada era muy penetrante y hacia que las ganas de llorar quisieran venir de nuevo.

-oh, lo siento tanto… -dijo Stefan intercalando miradas que iban desde mis hermanos hasta mi… yo asentí como respuesta, no me sentía bien como hablar sin largarme a llorar.

-por eso- empezó Victoria mientras me tomaba de los hombro y se dirigía a sus hijos-los vamos a querer y mimar mucho…-Stefan asentía con una sonrisa condescendiente, Damon me seguía mirando a los ojos como esperando una reacción de mi parte.- acá van a ser muy felices…

-no somos unos cachorritos -dije antes de voltearme y retirarme de la casa, segundos después las lagrimas inundaron todo mi rostro.

Después de salir de la casa corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, este era el último lugar en el que quería estar .Allí cerca había una laguna, camine hasta sentarme a la orilla, cerré los ojos y deje que el sonido del agua me tranquilizara, al abrir los ojos vi una familia de patos, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al recordar que yo antes tenía una familia como esa, se veía tan feliz, la mama guiando a los patitos que parecían tan torpes siguiendo los pasos de su madre, ella era su guía… no pude evitar la similitud, mis hermanos ya no tenían una guía, yo era lo más cercano a su mama pato… y no podía comportarme así, no en frente de ellos, no mientras no tuvieran a nadie más…

-perdónanos- me gire para ver a Stefan, sentarse a mi lado- no sabíamos que te molestaría, no fue nuestra intención dañarlos con el comentario.

-estoy sensible eso es todo-Stefan no tenía la culpa de nada, no era bueno que me desquitara con él- no he cambiado mucho-tire una roca al agua

-yo creo que todos hemos cambiado- dijo imitando mi gesto- nueve años es mucho tiempo…. Mira Elena- comenzó luego de un rato en silencio- en serio siento mucho lo de tus padres, pero creo que deberías darnos una oportunidad, a mi hermano, a mi papá… a mi, somos familia… debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros, no estés a la defensiva, acá no necesitas de la armadura, al fin y al cabo te he visto mojando los pantalones- sonreí- hay algo mas vergonzoso que eso?

-tarado- dije con una sonrisa mientras lo empujaba del hombro

-vamos?-preguntó ofreciéndome su mano

-vamos-acorde mientras me ponía de pie, dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo, pensando en que tal vez si había estado muy a la defensiva, no sabía si podía darle a todo esto una oportunidad, pero debía hacerlo, por mis hermanos.

* * *

**N/A: perdón, perdon se que me tarde mucho y no tengo excusa :p intentare subir el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible ;)**

**Estara Giuseppe escondiendo algo? tendrá alguna doble intencion? o Elena solo es muy perseguida y sus intenciones en verdad son nobles? ustedes que piensan? :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-se puede? –la voz de Stefan al otro lado de la puerta me distrajo, estaba acomodando las cosas que acababan de llegar de mi casa esa tarde, mi tío las había mandado a buscar ya que cuando vinimos solo trajimos un pequeño equipaje de mano

-adelante, pasa!- grite mientras acomodaba cuidadosamente un vestido. Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que habíamos pisado la mansión Salvatore y mañana comenzaba mis estudios en el mismo instituto al que asistían Stefan y Damon.

-nerviosa?- pregunto mi primo, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, al lado de una montonera de ropa

-un poco a decir verdad-le dedique una pequeña sonrisa

-tranquila, estamos en las mismas clases…

-y agradezco eso inmensamente, nunca había sido nueva antes, mystick fall es un pueblo pequeño, ya sabes… todos nos conocíamos…

-mystick fall… - dijo algo nostálgico-como está el pueblo? Sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre?

-la última vez que lo cheque en el mapa, si seguía en el mismo lugar

- Bonnie y Matt?, siguen siendo los tres mosqueteros?

-no sé si nos compararía con ellos ya que los tres mosqueteros eran cuatro y estaban todos borrachos- sonrió ante mi comentario mientras jugaba con los flecos de un bolso vintage-porque no volvieron?-pregunte intentando sonar lo mas casual posible, mientras doblaba unas remeras.

-no lo se- no levantó la vista del bolso

-es decir…cuando se fueron prometieron volver cada semana, pero las visitas se hacían cada vez mas escasas… y un día…. Ya no regresaron

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía

-no te imaginas las noches que llore en mi cuarto para que volvieran

- tenias seis años Elena, llorabas por todo

Mantuve mi mirada fija en la suya, no me había contestado a la primera pregunta

-problemas entre los adultos supongo…. No es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos nosotros y menos en este momento- sentenció mientras se ponía de pie y cambiaba su expresión a una sonrisa entusiasta- ahora baja a cenar que mañana vas a tener un día realmente agotador y necesitas descansar

-de acuerdo- deje que su entusiasmo me contagiara – a cenar se ha dicho entonces

Bajábamos las escaleras mientras dejaba que me narrara las "asombrosas aventuras" que había vivido en el instituto y que me hiciera una descripción detallada de cada uno de sus amigos, mi habitación quedaba en el segundo piso, junto con la de mis hermanos y de mis primos; en el primer piso estaba la habitación de mis tíos junto con su estudio, era uno de los abogados más prestigiosos de Florida, en este piso también se encontraba el "área de recreación" así lo había llamado Damon… para mi seguía siendo una sala de juegos, no importa como lo disfrazara y en la planta baja se encontraba el comedor, la sala común, la cocina, y la habitación de servicio, estábamos por bajar las escaleras del primer piso, yo me había concentrado en como el profesor había puesto una aplazo colectivo… cuando choque contra algo duro que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera hacia atrás, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero algo paso, dejé de caer, nunca toque el piso, en vez de eso unos brazos me sostenían, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un par de ojos azules a centímetros de mi rostro,

-la próxima vez deberías ver por donde brincas- dijo sin soltarme, Damon siempre me había dicho que yo tenía la gracia de una rana, ya que parecía que brincaba en vez de caminar decentemente , en ese momento con cinco años que te comparen con una rana era algo grosero ahora con dieciséis años seguía siendo grosero.

-no es mi culpa- dije mientras me ponía de pie con la mayor dignidad posible-ya que es tu casa tu deberías tener la delic…

-Steff mama dice que se apuren- interrumpió mi monologo ignorándome completamente sin dejarme terminar, mientras seguía su camino escaleras arriba

-tú no comes?-pregunto rápidamente Stefan al ver que su hermano se dirigía en dirección contraria, desde que habíamos pisado la mansión Salvatore no había visto a Damon compartir una sola comida con su familia, a la hora de la cena o el almuerzo siempre tenía algo para hacer, sin contar el desayuno en el que ni se dignaba a aparecer para profesar una excusa.

-en mi cuarto-grito antes de que lo perdamos de vista

-agrrrr!- gruñí

-no sabía que gruñías – dijo entre risas Stefan

-tu hermano me saca de quicio!- dije con toda la bronca que tenia en esos momentos

-dale una oportunidad

-se la vengo dando hace una semana Stefan!- mi primo me miro con una expresión que no logre desifrar-que?- pregunte

-nada, mejor apuremonos. -En ese momento entramos en el comedor donde todos ya estaban sentados esperándonos, me acomode en el asiento que se encontraba a la derecha de los de mis hermanos como había estado haciendo los últimos días de esta semana, desgraciadamente también me sentaba a la izquierda de mi tío, aunque la relación con mis primos había estado bien, teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de Damon y todo, la relación con mis tíos era otra historia, a Guisseppe no podía dirigirle palabra sin que de mi boca saliera alguna frase sarcástica o termináramos discutiendo y eso que he intentado mantener una conversación decente, dios sabe que lo he intentado, y con respecto a mi tía, la verdad es que no he tenido mucha relación con ella desde la vez que le conteste al entrar a la casa, no ha vuelto a acercarse mucho a mi, mas allá de que me disculpe al regresar a la mansión, creo que no se tomo mis disculpas muy en serio, de todos modos agradezco su gesto, las cosas son más fáciles sin tener que fingir que me agrada.

-así que mañana es el gran día- comento mi tío

-están emocionados?- pregunto Victoria dirigiéndose a mis hermanos, ambos miraron a su plato de comida algo apenados

-que sucede?- les pregunte preocupada, Magui negó con la cabeza, Jeremy revolvió distraídamente la comida con el tenedor, esto era raro, ellos no eran así, deberían estar eufóricos por empezar el colegio, mire a Stefan, en un gesto automático de buscar ayuda en la única persona que confiaba en la mesa, pero parecía no haberse percatado de mi preocupación ya que charlaba concentradamente con su madre sobre las actividades extracurriculares del instituto. Decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento, mas tarde charlaría con ellos. El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, aunque no pude probar bocado, estaba muy preocupada por mis hermanos.

-he terminado, puedo retirarme?-pregunto Jeremy mientras hacia atrás su silla.

-yo también-acoto Magui

-claro pueden retirarse deben descansar para mañana- la sonrisa de victoria me causo escalofríos

-gracias- dijeron al unísono, mientras se retiraban de la sala, estaba a punto de excusarme para poder seguirlos pero mi tío me paro.

-Elena ya has comprobado el horario para mañana?

-si tío

-hay algo que necesite retocarse?

- no, todo esta estupendo, puedo retirarme?, no me siento muy bien.

-no has probado bocado-hizo notar Stefan

-estoy bien solo necesito descansar un poco, con su permiso.

-Elena- llamo Guisseppe cuando estaba a punto de irme- no estarás planeando algo extraño verdad?

-qué?-pregunte algo confundida

-quiero decir que te conozco lo suficiente y no quiero creer que este es otro de tus berrinches para sabotear el ir al colegio mañana.

-no, no me conoces en lo absoluto- conteste en un tono un poco más alto de lo común.- y no te preocupes que cuando quiera sabotear algo ni te lo vas a ver venir.-me di media vuelta y me retire de la sala sin esperar su contestación. Me dirigí directamente escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de mis hermanos, pero no se encontraban allí. Fui rápidamente a mi habitación pero no estaba tampoco, me recorrí toda la planta alta buscándolos pero no los hallaba en ningún lado.

-no sabes golpear?-pregunto Damon cuando abrí la puerta de su cuarto, estaba recostado en la cama con la computadora portátil sobre sus piernas.

-has visto a mis hermanos?

-un par de veces

-hablo de ahora, no los encuentro-la preocupación se filtraba en mi voz.

-no, no los vi- dijo levantando la vista de su computadora- gemí.- hey espera Elena- gritó mientras yo cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

-qué?- pregunte irritada abriendo nuevamente la puerta

-te ayudaré a buscar- se levanto de la cama mientras se ponía una camisa negra, que estaba a los pies de la misma, hasta ese momento no me había percatado que estaba sin camisa.- vamos.

-gracias- dije mientras pasaba por mi lado

Bajamos hasta la sala de juegos, sin éxito, los buscamos en la biblioteca, el estudio de mi tío, su habitación hasta en los 3 baños que se encontraban en ese piso pero no había señal de ellos

-a lo mejor están abajo- comento Damon mientras yo miraba debajo de la cama de mis tíos

-no, yo los vi subir.

-controlas cada movimiento que hacen todo el día?- pregunto levantando una ceja mientras entraba al cuarto de baño- eso es algo enfermizo no crees?- grito desde adentro

-es que estaban algo tristes, y actuaban extraño, eso me preocupo

-déjame entender, te resulta extraño que estén tristes y algo raros cuando sus padres acaban de morir hace una semana, se cambian de ciudad, mañana empiezan clases en un nuevo colegio, con nuevos compañeros, posibles amigos, y su hermana no deja de pelear con su tutor. Yo creo que lo extraño seria si actuaran como si nada.

-posiblemente-dije pensativa- …tienes razón- caí en la cuenta después de un segundo- …es mi culpa.

-qué?- pregunto saliendo del baño

-es mi culpa, como no me di cuenta que estaban mal, claro que están sufriendo. Soy una pésima hermana- me sentía terrible

-qué?, no- dijo en un gesto con los ojos

-me odian- me deje caer en la cama

-no te odian- dijo acerándose hacia mi-solo necesitan pensar un poco… eso es!- tomo mi mano y me levanto de un tirón- creo que se donde están!

* * *

-Que es este lugar?-pregunte mientras abríamos una pequeña puerta casi escondida en una esquina y subíamos unas angostas y oscuras escaleras

-es el ático, solía subir aquí cada vez que me enojaba y quería estar solo un rato para pensar, claro eso fue antes de que pudiera usar el auto e irme a cualquier otro lado, muy lejos.-mira … -dijo- allí están- señalo a dos bultitos que se encontraban al lado de una pequeña ventana al otro lado de la habitación, todo estaba muy oscuro y no se podía ver nada, solo ellos que eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna. Tenía pensado hacer tantas cosas en cuanto los encontrara, correr a abrazarlos, preguntarles que les pasaba, en que habían estado pensando al esconderse así, pedirles perdón, regañarlos… pero se los veía tan tranquilos, además el lugar emanaba una paz asombrosa que no pude hacer otra cosa que acercarme lentamente hacia donde ellos estaban, de espaldas observando el maravilloso cielo estrellado, y sentarme a su lado, apreciando el infinito espacio.

-mamá y papá están allí arriba?- pregunto Magui luego de un largo rato en silencio.

- sí, nos están cuidando- respondí con una triste sonrisa

-no puedo verlos.

-pero ellos pueden verte a ti- la voz de Damon me sobresalto, no me había dado cuenta de que seguía allí. – están allí ves?- dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de Magui y Jer y señalaba un punto en el cielo- allí, en esa estrella, la ven? La que brilla más que todas.

-y como sabes tú que están allí?- pregunto un incrédulo Jeremy

-porque yo también tengo alguien que me cuida desde esa estrella- su voz era apenas un susurro, se me vino la imagen de mi abuelo, y recordé cuanto lo amaba Damon, una sonrisa amarga cruzo por mi rostro, todos permanecimos en silencio, al parecer los chicos habían quedado satisfechos con esa respuesta

Permanecimos allí tranquilos, en silencio, observando las estrellas y a las personas que nos miraban desde ellas. Se me vino a la mente la imagen de mi mamá preparando chocolate, cuando era pequeña, a un Stefan todo pegoteado por la crema del pastel que acababa de traer la abuela, y a un Damon intentando parecer mayor y responsable al sentarse a tomar café con mi abuelo mientras veía las noticias en la sala de la gran cabaña que tenía la familia en el lago.

Me di cuenta de que me había dormido cuando sentí la voz de Damon llamarme.

-Elena- dijo en un susurro, mientras tocaba mi hombro- Elena… vamos.- abrí lentamente los ojos, tratando de recordar donde estaba, tenía a Magui en mi regazo profundamente dormida, Damon estaba de pie con Jeremy en sus brazos.

-se han dormido- dije sin poder frenar un bostezo

-no son los únicos- alzó las cejas, yo sonreí, hacia mucho que no dormía tan tranquilamente, sin las pesadillas que acechaban cada noche y que me recordaban que la muerte estaba rondando cerca mío. Esta vez por primera vez desde que murieron mis padres me sentí segura, a salvo.

-Gracias, en serio por todo- dije una vez que hubiésemos terminado de acostar a los gemelos en sus camas.

- solo procura no tomarlo como costumbre-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto- no me va lo de Nana Mc Phee- grito mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Sonreí, mientras recordaba porque no me gustaba pasar tiempo con Damon.


End file.
